Unexpected Love
by Keono
Summary: Deidara had just moved to Konoha and was now heading to a new private school. But what happens when she meets a smirking redhead who wanted to just get into her pants? SasoDei. Gender-bending. Request for Blood Drenched Scorpion. Lemon Hentai! Edited!


**Request from Blood Drenched Scorpion! Hope you like it and was close to what you were thinking about! **

**Listening to Shakin' My Head by Detail ft. Flo Rida and a song by Ke$ha.**

**Sorry for people who dun't like gender-bending but it's gonna happen! XD**

Ah, high school. Four fun years of humiliation, homework and what some call "love". It's a time for teens to be ignorant and not care about anything about themselves or what the new fashion is.

Every high school has their levels of popularity. At the bottom of the food chain were usually the freshman, but that isn't always true. There were some who would play their magic games in the cafeteria and pretend to throw fireballs at each other. (A/N: I'm just repeating what I saw by my lunch table =.=") They were also the ones with the horrible grades because not all nerds had the good grades.

Next are the people who couldn't care about anybody or anything. But this group was just split up into two. There were the almost normal ones and the abnormal ones. They were the scene kids who died their hair and had piercings and couldn't care less for being caught doing drugs.

The next group were the jocks who had good grades and thought that they were all that. The bleach blond girls who weighed ninety pounds just so they feel secure about themselves. There were some who were actually nice, but they were shrouded by all of their soulless friends to even be noticed as "nice".

Then the preps. Good grades, dress for every occasion, know what's in or out and all that fun crap. They were the ones that giggled and said which boys were cute. The guys on the other hand were just there because of the girls there, or just trying to feel like they fit in.

They say that there is another level of popularity, but this was pretty much it, unless you think of all of the races but most of them belong in their own category.

Deidara had no idea where she belonged. She was new to this school. It was a private school with the short skirts and long sleeved sweaters; where the guys were forced to wear slacks and button up shirts.

Deidara gulped and quickly fixed her hair as she was about to enter the school. Her hair was long and blond, some of it in a ponytail and another part over her left eye, though most people (Mostly men) never looked at her hair. Just her large bust and how short her skirt was.

_Why would they even allow guys to this school?_! she thought as she walked through the crowded hallways.

Some guys nudged each other and pointed to the new girl smirking. One guy in particular caught her eye though. He stood out from the rest and she was pretty sure it was because of his hair. It was flaming red and messy. She wondered if he had actually dyed his hair like that or it was natural. She doubted it was the latter.

"Hey, check out the new chick," Hidan said, nudging his red haired friend in the side. And sure enough, there was a girl and she was what most people would call _fine_. He eyed the girl and he could feel a smirk crawling to his lips. _This will be easy_, he thought; he just needed some patients, which was very hard to find.

His name was Sasori Akasuna and he was what they called the "School Pimp" or the "Player". The titles never bothered him, but he knew that most people would die to be in his position. A rich granny that gave him everything he wanted, any girl he wanted in the school, or guy if he tried hard enough. But when he saw that blond girl he knew he had to have her.

"Do you know her name?" he asked, getting a scoff from his silver haired friend.

"She just fucking came here, not like I know. Ask fuckin' Tobi, he knows all that jizz," the albino muttered, as he used his pencil to stab his wrist.

"Hm," Sasori said, ignoring the zealot and trying to find a way to get the new blond. He could do the usual show them around, act cute then have sex and never talk to them again, or act like you want to get to know them, help them with some things then convince them to have sex and never talk to them again. Either way the results were the same.

"Are you going to first period?" Sasori asked his friend, only to receive a shrug.

"Don't know, depends if Ms. Fucker is gonna make me work today," Hidan answered.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but I have to go to class since my frickin' granny is checking my grades again," the redhead muttered, standing up from the wall. His brown eyes scanned for the blond he had just seen, only coming up with the conclusion of not finding her.

"See ya," he said under his breath.

Class was boring as usual, but it got more interesting when he saw that blond again.

"Class, this is a new student. Her name is Deidara Iwa and I want you to treat her like you would any other friend," the teacher said, her eyes landing on Sasori for just a moment, almost making him smirk. "Now, Deidara, you can go sit by... Sasori," the teacher finally decided.

The blond just nodded and walked over to her seat next to the redhead. She blushed when she saw him smirk. Sitting down, she tried to scoot her chair away from the two person table.

"That's far enough, Deidara. Now, continuing on about the..." the teacher drowned out, as she waved her pointer stick around the map of Europe and talking none stop, barely even giving kids time to write down notes. Deidara struggled as her teacher somehow talked even faster, causing her pencil to break.

"Crap, un," she said under her breath. She looked for another pencil in her binder to find nothing. She could take the notes in pen, but she would get in trouble for that since she knew her teacher had already said not to. Sighing, she stood up.

"Where do you think your going, Deidara?" the teacher asked, making the blond blush as everyone looked at her.

"M-my pencil broke and I w-"

"Borrow one from Sasori, I'm sure he can help you," she said, going back to the board. This made all the kids laugh, which made the blond confused.

Sitting back down, she turned and faced the older teen, since it was a mixed class. "D-do you have a pencil I can borrow, un?" she asked, her voice quavering.

The redhead just smirked and pulled a pencil out of his binder and handed it to the teen. "Free of charge," he said, his voice smooth as velvet, making Deidara's blush deepen.

She quickly took the pencil and looked away. That's when she remembered she had to take notes and she was half a page behind.

-At lunch-

"What did you find out, Tobi?" Sasori asked, sitting down next to the hyper boy, a tray in his hands.

"Her name is Deidara Iwa, she just moved here 'cause her parents divorced and her dad sent her to this private school," the raven said it all in one breath, as he picked at his salad. "I had a class with her, Pre Calc, and she's pretty smart."

"What grade?" the redhead asked, eyeing his greasy soup.

"Eleventh," the masked boy answered, as he shoved a seasoned leaf under his mask.

"Hm... That's fine-"

"Aren't you eighteen, Sasori-san?" Tobi asked, politely.

"Yes," the redhead answered. "Why?"

"Because, Deidara is seventeen, which means that if you have sex with her then that will be considered rape," Tobi explained, now playing with his chocolate milk.

"You think I care, Tobi?" and as if on cue, Hidan sat at their table, slamming his food onto the table. "What the fuck is your problem?" Sasori asked, eyeing his food now covered in spilt milk.

"Kuzu is being a fuckin' bitch again!" Hidan complained, stabbing himself with his fork, trying to relieve his anger.

"Oh, you think I didn't hear that!" and on cue a tall tan girl came running towards her boyfriend. "You took two dollars form my purse!" her long brown hair was whipping around angrily, and her green eyes were seething.

"I fucking asked you for two dollars and you gave it to me!" Hidan replied, standing up.

"You weren't paying attention! I only said one dollar! You never pay attention to me! You just worship your false god!" Kakuzu screamed back. Unfortunately this was a normal thing at lunch time; even the teachers gave up on trying to stop them. It was like stopping a natural disaster.

"Well, your a money whore! All you fuckin' care about it how much money you make and how you try to make yourself pretty!" Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed, but quickly smirked when he saw Deidara standing at the other end of the cafeteria, looking confused.

Kakuzu looked on the bridge of tears, which made Hidan's anger lessen some. "Hey, don't cr-"

"Shut the fuck up, Hidan!" and out of no where, the zealot was hit with on the metal trays in the head, denting it. "I'll be civilized when I get my two dollars back!" the albino cursed, as rubbed his head.

"Damn bitch," he muttered, as he sat down.

"I think she might actually break up with you now," Sasori said, still smirking.

"Yeah, first you took some money, killed her dog and then you called her an emotionless money whore," Tobi said, looking at nothing in particularly.

"Hey, I bought her a fuckin' gift with that money and since I sacrificed her dog to Jashin she doesn't have to feed the bitch anymore and I called her an emotionless money whore cause she called me an albino zealot who only cares about his religion," Hidan explained, stabbing his sloppy joe with his fork.

Deidara gulped as she looked for a spot to sit. The only person she knew was Sasori, but she wasn't sure she wanted to sit next to him; that was until Sasori waved her over. She blushed and walked over to the table slowly, some kids smirking at her.

"Hi, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi yelled, hugging the blond, who was near to suffocating.

"Tobi, let her go," Sasori ordered as he saw the blond going blue.

Deidara was thankful for being set down and gave a small smile. "Hi, Tobi, un," she replied and Tobi motioned for her to sit down next to him and she did, trying not to lift up her skirt.

"How do you like private school so far?" Tobi asked, trying to make a decent conversation.

Deidara just blushed when Sasori sent her a smirk. "I-It's good. A lot m-more rules than public school, un," she answered, looking down.

"Oh which one did you go to?" the masked boy asked, now getting excited.

"A-Ame high school... It wasn't a very nice school s-so my dad sent me here, un," Deidara said, slightly nervous. She hadn't told anyone about her parents' divorce, probably because she wasn't comfortable with it, but Tobi already knew, not that she knew.

"What's so bad about Ame?" a boy with auburn hair and a lot of piercings asked, as he sat down, soon after a girl with short blue hair joining him. Deidara was starting to get freaked out, just because of their expressions.

The girl's expression was as blank as a paper and her labret piercing shone in the light, almost giving her orange eyes an evil glint. The boy on the other hand had a stern face on and his face was pale. Both of their faces were.

"N-nothings wrong with it, it's just that my dad thought it was b-bad for me," Deidara said, hoping she wasn't going to get in a fight that day.

"Well, there's nothing bad about it," the boy snapped, making Deidara flinch and nod her head, before looking down.

"Oh! This is Pein," Tobi said gesturing to the pierced teen. "Konan." the stoic girl. "Hidan."

"Fuck!" Hidan screamed, as his blood got on his food and Deidara looked away.

"And Sasori." the redhead still wore his smirk and Deidara looked away, blushing.

"We already met in World Studies, un," she said, surprised she wasn't stuttering around the new people.

"There're more people, but they haven't come yet," Tobi said, excited for his friends to come to their table.

"O-okay, un," Deidara said, not feeling good enough to eat.

-In Fourth Period-

_How many classes do I have with this guy?_! Deidara thought as she saw Sasori writing on his paper for english. His face was impassive as he wrote about whatever. Deidara gulped and sat next to him, since she had no where else to sit.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow, un?" she asked, hoping the redhead still had it.

The older teen smirked and took one out of his binder. "This one's gonna cost you though," he said, watching the blond's face fall.

"I don't have any money, un," Deidara said, her face sad.

"No, I don't want money. I need a tutor and Tobi told me that your pretty smart. I need help with Pre-Calculas, can you help?" Sasori asked, making Deidara almost shake her head.

"My father wouldn't like that, un," she confessed.

"How about the first lesson, I let you use my pencil and the rest I pay you; fifty dollars per session." Deidara gaped at the amount.

"Um, that's a little high, don't you think?" she asked, getting a scoff from the older teen.

"Please, my granny is rich and I'm sure you need the money to stay in this school right? A few hundred bucks can help you," Sasori said, already knowing the blond wouldn't pass up on the offer.

She bit her bottom lip in thought and sighed. "Fine, un," she said, giving in.

"Great, how about after school in the library?" Sasori asked, and Deidara sighed.

"I think tomorrow would be better, since my father doesn't know that I would be staying after today, un." Sasori sighed dramatically.

"Fine, then I guess it can be tomorrow; I hope one more day of being stupid wouldn't affect my grades too much," Sasori said smirking.

-At Home-

"I'm home, un," Deidara announced as she stepped into her new house. It was rather large and expensive, but it was something.

"Hello, Deidara. How was your first day of school?" her father asked, as he stepped down the stairs.

"It was fine... I already know the stuff they're teaching so it's easy," she confessed, looking down.

"It better be. That tutor that we hired did a good job of teaching you." Deidara tried to ignore the angry sound in his voice.

"Yes, Father, he did," she answered.

"Look at me when you talk, Deidara," the middle-aged man instructed. She just gulped and looked up. Her father was what most people would call handsome, but all she saw was a hard exterior covering up all of his emotions besides anger, frustration and annoyance.

His eyes were an icy blue, and looked as hard at stones. He was tan even though they had just moved from Ame and his hair was trimmed short and was a platinum blond. He was also muscular, which shouldn't be a surprise since he was in the military, which was also why he was so strict.

"Good, now, I want all of your homework done and I want you to show me it. After that you can make dinner and I'll decide if there is anything good to watch on TV." Deidara nodded and walked up stairs to her room to do her homework.

Once she got to her door, she opened it frowning at the bland room. She was barely allowed any creativity at all, which is one of the main reasons her mother and father divorced. Her mother wanted her to be more free and her father wanted her to be civilized. Her mother used to hate that and referred her to a caged dove all the time.

Her mother was still in Ame, with her artistic boyfriend and her father wasn't even going to make an attempt to be in another relationship.

She sat down at her wooden desk and set her binder on the flat surface, already remembering what the assignment was. She began with World Studies and continued on with all of her classes. She had no electives because her father thought they were a waste of time and wanted her to focus on school. Next was Pre-Calc, then Accounting, British Literature then Economics.

Maybe accounting was an elective, but she actually learned something as if it were a course class. In one hour flat her assignments were done and she had to show them to her father and explain them.

She walked down the hall and gulped as she came to her father's office. Very lightly, she knocked on the wood. "Come in," a very stern voice said and she opened the door.

"I finished my homework, un," she said, her voice hesitant.

"Show it to me and I'll decide whether it's finished or not," her father instructed and she walked over to him, papers in hand. She handed them to him and he eyed the papers, a glare on his face, as if they were war plans.

"This answer is wrong, Deidara," he said, his voice very upset. "Ten push-ups," he demanded and she only nodded before going to her hands and proceeding with the task. She was so used to it, but every time it kept on getting harder.

In the end she had four wrong answers and that came up to one hundred push-ups. "Next time look over your answers, Deidara." the younger blond just nodded and bowed her head.

"Yes, Father, un," she said, her voice and spirit broken.

"Go make dinner now. I want a roast and you make yourself whatever as long as it's healthy," he demanded after passing the papers back roughly and Deidara held them to her chest.

"Yes, Father, un," she said again and she left when he father shooed her away with his hand.

Dinner was the usual. There was already a roast defrosting in the sink, all she had to do was cut off the fat, season it, cut vegetables and put it in the oven. It was supposed to be medium rare and that was that.

She was a vegetarian. At first she didn't like it, but got custom to it. She made herself a salad and as she waited for the roast to cook, she began setting the table. It was all done a certain way. On the right fork, then spoon and on the left a knife. A glass of white zinfandel poured a quarter way full. The dinning table was long which distanced herself from her father.

As she lit some candles on both end she noticed she had to take out the roast. As quickly as she could, she ran to the kitchen and opened the oven, hoping the roast wasn't too cooked. She took it out and began cutting it. Dinner was at six o'clock and it was five fifty-two.

Soon the table was completely set and it was six o'clock, her father already walking down the stairs. He sat down and Deidara gulped. "Sit," he ordered and she did. Picking her fork up with etiquette, she picked up a piece of plain lettuce and put it in her mouth.

She heard a fork clatter on her father's plate and she looked up at his angry face. "This is cooked too much, Deidara," he said, his voice rising.

She could feel her blood run cold and she gulped. "I-I took it out a little late. I'm sorry, Fath-"

"When I ask you to do something, I expect it to be done right!" Deidara flinched as he picked up his plate and smashed it on the ground. "Clean this mess up and make me some real dinner. Actually, no. I don't want you screwing up again," he said, his voice bitter. He stood up and went to the kitchen.

Deidara wanted to cry. Her mother left her alone with him and it was terrible. She knew how angry he could get and dangerous, yet she let him take her away.

After dinner, Deidara cleaned up the mess on the floor and cleaned the kitchen of her hard work. After that, she headed upstairs to read and looked at the clock. Seven o'clock. Her father would tell her it's almost time for bed and they would talk about something, mostly school.

As if on cue, he father walked into her bedroom. "It's almost time for bed," he said and Deidara nodded, closing her book.

"Father... Can I ask you something?" she asked, hesitant.

"Yes, as long as it's important," he said, crossing his arms.

Deidara gulped and moved her fringe out of her face and behind her ear. "There's this boy and-"

"You are not going to be in any relationship till you finish all of your schooling, including collage," he said, his voice stern.

"No, he needs tutoring and he's willing to pay. The classes there are easy for me and I could really help him... Is that okay?" she asked.

"How much money?" the older blond asked.

"Fifty dollars a session. The money could go to my collage fund, un," she said, a little hopeful.

Her father looked thoughtful and for once he smiled, but it was almost bitter. "Fine, maybe this will see if you want to be a teacher?" Deidara smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Father," she said, wanting to hug the man, but he would say it would be a sign of weakness.

"Get to bed, you have to get up early tomorrow to clean up," he ordered and she nodded her head, before changing when her father left.

She was glad that the man was finally giving her some freedom, but it wasn't enough. She _craved _more of the wonderful feeling and she would almost do anything to get that.

-Next Day After School-

"All of these problems are wrong, Sasori, un," Deidara said, slightly disappointed again.

"Hey, I told you I needed a tutor," the redhead replied with a smirk.

Deidara took a deep breath and went over the problems and steps another time, this time hoping the redhead would understand.

She looked at the clock and paled. "How long have we been sitting here, un?" she asked, already packing up.

"About an hour and a half; why?" Sasori asked, not seeing what the big rush was.

"I-I have to go home, now, un." Sasori was about to say bye, but stopped when the blond ran out of the library.

_I don't think she's really even worth it anymore,_ Sasori thought. Over the time that he knew her she was so serious and scared, though maybe he could change that and he smirked.

Deidara ran franticly to her new home in the cold weather, though not even fazed by it. Once she got up the steps and to the front door, she opened it, finding her father waiting for her.

"You're late," he said, his tone so bitter she could almost taste it.

"I-I was helping the boy and I lost track of ti-"

"That doesn't matter. You're late when I told you to be home at a certain time." Deidara flinched when he took a step towards her.

_He won't do it, _she thought hopeful, but not all the hope in the world would save her.

In one quick motion she was on the ground, her cheek stinging immensely. She dared not to hold it as her father glared down at her. "Be home on time next time. If not, you won't tutor this kid. Get up and stay in your room; no dinner." and with that he walked away, leaving his daughter on the floor.

After a minute she got up and walked up the stairs to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Way too skinny and deathly pale. Lifting up her fringe, she saw a bruise already forming.

Sighing, she undressed and got into the shower, actually surprised that it was warm. Usually the water would be turned off or it would be cold when she did something wrong, like coming home late.

In no time she had finished her homework, read her book and was back in bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, but that didn't matter. As long as she was in her room, she was semi-safe.

-School-

Sasori smirked when he saw his blond tutor, but something looked wrong about her. Her eyes looked tired and she looked like she'd pass out any minute. He was about to walk up to her and ask what was wrong, but remembered he wasn't supposed to be caring.

She passed by him, not even muttering a single word. First period was also quiet and Sasori was convinced that she actually fell asleep in class.

"Deidara," he said, trying to wake the blond. Sighing, he nudged her only to get a mumble and she turned away. Sasori smirked and put his hand on her leg and moved it higher, till it was touching her very short skirt.

"Oh my god, un!" she quickly woke up and swatted the redhead's hand away. "Excuse me, but I think that was very inappropriate, un," she said, angry.

"What happened here?" Sasori asked, brushing his fingers against the blond's swollen cheek.

"It's nothing, u- When did class end?" she asked, noticing the empty class room.

"About a minute ago. We should get going," Sasori said, already getting up from the door.

Deidara followed behind him, wondering if he would tell anyone about the bruise.

-Lunch-

"I don't fucking care if lunch is 2.50, I'm not giving you mine!"

"You never give me anything anymore! You're a selfish little brat!"

Deidara tried to ignore another argument, but it seemed rather hard when five minutes later they were making out on the table.

Sasori sighed and pushed them to the floor. He was starting to get upset, since he usually got laid on the first day, but this was already the third.

"Just wait, Sasori," Tobi mumbled, debating weather he could have some pop or not.

"You know how I am when I have to wait!" Sasori snapped quietly. He now knew he couldn't take it anymore and would try to make his move when he and Deidara had their tutoring session that day.

Deidara still looked like she was have dead throughout the rest of the day and Sasori was almost reconsidering not going after her, but he didn't want to be known as the guy who could get any girl, but one. That wouldn't be a very good reputation for him.

Deidara yawned as she explained to Sasori once more how to do one problem. "Why don't we take a break, un?" she asked, stretching her arms and resting her head on the table.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Sasori asked, his face having that trademark smirk.

"No, I was busy with studying," she lied, eyeing the redhead.

"You still didn't tell me what that bruise was from," Sasori said, brushing the blond hair out of her pale face.

"Do you ever mind your own business, un?" she asked, frowning.

"No, not really. Not unless I want something," Sasori said, as he moved his hand away.

"Well, what do you want?" Deidara asked, almost smiling.

Sasori smirked and knew that this would indeed be easy.

Deidara eyed Sasori as he leaned forward and she almost didn't have enough time to react when she felt the gentle touch on her lips. It was odd. She expected her first kiss to be more loving and not so... She couldn't even find the word, but she did find herself kissing back.

Sasori smirked and had her sit up so they could kiss better.

Deidara's body moved on it's own as she got closer to the older teen and was now straddling him. She felt Sasori's hands roam her sides, back and soon landing on her ass, not like she didn't mind though.

"Ahem!" she froze when she saw a figure in clad black standing over them. "Leave before I have you expelled!" the librarian yelled, as she pointed her finger towards the exit.

Sasori smirked and started to pack up his things and Deidara did the same, her face feeling like it was on fire.

She quickly walked out of the library and thought to herself what she just did. _I just made out in the library with a boy I barely even know!_ She just couldn't believe it.

"Deidara, slow down!" Sasori yelled as he caught up the blond.

"Sasori, we just got caught making out in the library! They will most likely call my father and I will be in deep trouble, un!" she yelled back and Sasori smirked.

"Then why don't we finish, before we get in trouble?" Deidara almost answered, but stopped when she saw the smirk grow.

"No," she said, backing up. "We're at a school, un." again backing up. She knew she was falling into a trap, but she couldn't care. She just wanted to do something drastic, just once. "There isn't anywhere it can happen." her back hit the wall and Sasori smirked as he stood over her, his arms over her head. "This closet will be locked, un," she said, turning the knob on the door only to have it open.

Sasori chuckled as he saw the want in her eyes. Their lips met once more and the next thing they knew, they were in the closet, with the door locked firmly.

Deidara could feel the older teen's tongue poke at her lips and she opened her mouth allowing the tongue to have all access.

After a while Sasori got bored and enticed the blond's tongue to play also and a battle ensued. Deidara moaned and held onto Sasori's shirt, as if it were for her dear life.

Sasori hands wandered again and went to her breasts, squeezing each one softly, getting even louder moans. "Sasori~" she moaned as she threw her head back against the wall, closing her eyes she moaned again. She loved the attention and she loved how the redhead was unbuttoning her shirt slowly, just to tease her.

Sasori smirked when he heard her whine and he only unbuttoned the top three, just to make her wait even more. He began kissing and nipping at her neck and soon to her collarbone.

Deidara gasped and gripped the back of the older teens shirt, her breaths coming out in short gasps. She felt his hands going back to her shirt and she was glad to finally experience more pleasure. Soon her whole shirt was opened up and Sasori was now sucking on her neck, trailing his tongue down to her chest.

"Pesky thing," he muttered, as he unclipped her bra and threw it to the other side of the small closet. Very gently he began twisting the blond's right nipple, making it erect and getting so many delicious moans and whimpers from her.

He smirked and flicked his tongue over the one he wasn't teasing with his fingers and bit down semi-hard, getting a short gasp and a hiss. With his right hand, he began cupping her left breast and squeezed it gently.

He could already feel his pants getting tight just listening to the blond. Very slowly he moved his right hand down her body and to the one place he wanted to be. Going below her skirt line and under her underwear, he began teasing her, getting a short but pleased gasp.

Deidara almost couldn't hold herself up when she felt the redhead tease her. He began rubbing her clitoris slowly and hard and she held onto his shirt even tighter.

Sasori chuckled and rubbed slightly more firmer. "Just look how wet you are, and I'm barely even touching you," he said in the younger teens ear, causing her to shudder.

He moved his finger to her vagina and pushed his index finger in, getting yet another moan. Her fluids were still coming out and getting her underwear wet Sasori's fingers soon soaking. Slowly, he pushed in another finger and she tensed.

"Ssh, relax a little," he instructed as he pushed the fingers in deeper, this time hitting something inside of her.

"Ah-h~" she moaned again, her head falling on the older teen's shoulder. It did feel a little uncomfortable, but if she relaxed, as Sasori said, it began to get more pleasurable and when Sasori hit that spot she craved even more.

Sasori could sense Deidara's eagerness and pushed a third finger in just for extra measures and Deidara cried out in pain.

She changed her mind, it hurt like fuck! She was panting and she told Sasori to stop. The redhead just nodded and brought her to the cold ground. He removed his fingers and she sighed in relief. She felt her skirt being removed and Sasori began kissing her again, trying to distract her. His fingers still wet from before, he began running his hands over her body again and she mewled into his mouth.

Soon, Deidara began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw that Sasori was muscular and smirking down at her. "Do you want to continue?" he asked and she couldn't help, but moan as he moved his hand back to her no-no area.

"Yes~!" she moaned loudly and threw her head back, arching off the ground. She needed him so much it was almost too much to bear. Just the way he was rubbing her was getting to be too much. She didn't want to come so soon, not when she hadn't experienced all of the pleasure yet.

Sasori smirked and removed his throbbing member from it's clothed confinement and began rubbing some of Deidara's liquid on it. He didn't want to hurt her, but if she was a virgin- which was most likely - he had to be careful. Moving her knees apart, he looked down at the blond's vagina, smirking as he saw how much she wanted it.

Sasori almost cursed as he realized that he didn't have any condoms. He shook the thought and sighed. "I'll go slow," he reassured, before pushing in slowly.

Deidara gasped and her eyed went wide. This was much more bigger than the fingers that were inside her and she was beginning to get afraid, but she didn't want to stop Sasori, at least not yet.

Sasori was watching the blond's face for any reactions to stop. So far there was only pain, but she seemed tolerable to it. Sasori could feel the warm wetness coming over him and he was lost in the pleasure. It felt so warm, but Sasori guessed that he had just "popped her cherry" since Deidara cried out in pain and demanded him to stop. He was so close to being in her all of the way, but he did as he was ordered.

"W-wait a minute, un. P-please," she whispered, trying to catch her breath.

Sasori smirked. Even when she was having sex she was still so polite. He nodded and began kissing down her neck to soothe her. She liked that and turned her head, allowing him more access.

After what felt like an eternity to Sasori, he began pushing the rest of the way in, not getting any protests. As Sasori got in all of the way, he bit his bottom lip, trying not to moan. It was always the virgins that were so tight and he had to use all of his self control to not thrust uncontrollably.

"M-move, un~" Sasori was glad that he finally got the command and began slowly taking himself out then pushing back quick, getting a girly squeak form the blond under him. Sasori let out a long moan as everything began to heat up.

Deidara soon got used to the pleasurable pain and began moving with the redhead, already getting used to the friction they shared. Out of no where, the bundle of nerves inside her was struck and she arched into the older teen's body, moaning loudly. Her eyes closed in pleasure and she turned her head to the side panting hard. "F-faster, please!" she practically screamed.

Sasori smirked and picked up the pace now hitting the spot almost with every thrust. Deidara opened her eyes to see Sasori's pleasured face and she was glad he was enjoying it as well. His hands moved over her body and settled for her breast, now gently squeezing.

Deidara mewled in pleasure and arched into the touch. It felt so good, she almost couldn't believe it.

Sasori groaned as he felt himself coming close to an end and he removed his hands and moved them over Deidara's head now thrusting with all of his strength causing Deidara to start screaming in pleasure.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately and she replied by wrapping her hands in his hair and gripping it roughly. Her eyes were clouded over in lust and she couldn't help but to wonder if it got any better. About two minutes later, she could feel her release coming soon and she pulled away for air.

"I-I'm cumming," Sasori groaned as his thrust sped up.

Deidara moaned loudly and felt her whole body tense as she came, her whole being convulsing in pleasure. That just set Sasori off and he came in one quick thrust.

Deidara panted as she felt warmth released inside her and she frowned. "Are you *pant* wearing a condom, un?" she asked, slightly scared.

"I'm not. Sorry," Sasori apologized as he removed himself from the blond, groaning and sweating.

Deidara couldn't believe it. She wanted a moment of freedom and that meant that she might be knocked up? Shaking her head, she sighed, still panting and sweating.

Sasori didn't have the strength anymore and collapsed on the blond. They just laid there, Deidara playing with Sasori's hair... She didn't even know what she and Sasori were. Fuck buddies? Friends? Boyfriend, girlfriend?

"What are we, Sasori, un?" Deidara asked, slightly upset.

She could feel the redhead get off her slightly and kiss her neck. "I would like to be in a relationship," he admitted. That shocked him since he was never in any relationship after he got what he wanted.

"My dad would probably kill me if I were in a relationship. And he would probably skin me alive and drench me in boiling oil if I turned out pregnant, un," she said, the idea not appealing to her.

"I'm sorry if that happens to you," Sasori said, frowning.

"I barely even know you," Deidara muttered to herself amazed.

Sasori grinned. "Then why not learn?" he asked, getting off the sweaty blond. He covered the both of them with his jacket and they both lied on their side, staring at each other.

"My name is Sasori Akasuna. I live with my grandmother since my parents died when I was six." Deidara frowned at that. "My granny likes to spoil me and I like mint ice-cream. Now you," he said, a smirk on his lips.

Deidara blushed and looked down then up. "My parents divorced a month ago and my dad got custody. We moved here and live in that creepy mansion a few blocks away. My dad was formally in the military and I am known as his caged dove, un." she almost smiled at the last comment. "And I like strawberry ice-cream," she said, smirking back.

Sasori chuckled and kissed her on the lips sensually. This may turn out better than he thought.

-One week later-

"You bette be happy, un," Deidara said, glaring at the redhead.

"Why?" he asked, smiling.

"I just had my period which means that I'm not pregnant and you're not dead," she said, smirking.

"Good, because I don't think I'm ready to be a father... Yet." Deidara rolled her eyes at the comment and they both began walking to World Studies.

Sasori smiled and had his hand meet his girlfriend's. He laced his fingers through hers and she did the same smiling, and blushing.

Sure, she moved away from her mother and her friends, but she found something else. She found new friends, and a boyfriend who didn't just want her for her body. As soon as she turned eighteen she was leaving her father's house and Sasori promised that she could move in with him.

Highschool did suck, but somethings were worth living for.

**FINALLY! The first 2,000 words took like 2 weeks and yesterday and today I was bored so I kept on typing!**

**I hope you like it Blood Drenched Scorpion! ^w^ Tanks for da request!**

**Review?**


End file.
